Abby's Revenge
by icemanrox55
Summary: When Typhoid comes back to life Abby decides to take revenge on her murderer. I'm not sure if I want to continue with this story. If you like it send me a review telling me to keep going. If I get 3 or more reviews than I will move forward with it! R&R!
1. Boring Life

**Author's note: This is my first story ever! I would love to hear your nice comments. I would love it even more if I could get your constructive criticisim. I can only learn from my mistakes. Well, this story is written in the narritive of Abby Miller.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story. They are property of Marvel comics.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama\**

**Setting: This story is set in Elektra's childhood home.**

**Title: Abby's Revenge**

**Rating: PG-13 for action and some language**

**Chapter 1**

I walked through the yard and thought to myself. I need something someone to set things straight. It's been 2 years since the whole treasure saving the world thing. Ever since life has sucked. No action, no fighting, no Elektra. I need some action or something!

"Abby! Abby where are you?" screamed dad from inside the house.

"Right here dad!"

"Come in here we need to talk." I walked into the house and asked what was going on.

"I just got a call from..." he paused "... Elektra. She wants to see us again. We will meet here at her old house tommorow. Pack your bags."

I couldn't believe it. I stood there in silence for about a minute. I wanted to see her as quick as possible. I ran and got my stuff ready. I had to see her!

The next day I woke up, grabbed a drink, and hopped in a car. We had to leave.

We arrived and I ran to the house. The only thing in my way was that bush maze. I stopped.

Dad walked up to me and said, " What's wrong. I thought you couldn't wait to see her." He started walking through the maze.

I just stood there, I couldn't move. O my god! Memorys way to many! I can't breathe! I stood there, and then fainted.

To be continued... Please o please read and review! Please review!


	2. The Return

**Chapter 2**

_Elektra? _

_Not exactly! You know I used to be the treasure, and I don't like being replaced! Then with a twirl of Typhoids hands Abby dies._

I came back to consciences and it took me a minute to realize what happened. I faced my fears and walked into the maze. Then I came to a point and stopped. I stood there I stood on the spot where I had died. Yes, where Typhoid killed me. Ever since that day whenever I close my eyes I have that dream. The dream in which I died. It is so hard to lead a second life knowing that you were once not on the face of the earth very hard.

I walked through the door and the sheets weren't there and everything looked cleaned.

"Like what I did with the place?"

I turned around I knew who it was already but I had to see her. I ran to her, we hugged for like fifty seconds, then I just looked at her and couldn't believe it.

"Hey," she said, "I got something for you, come here" I followed her. "At points in your life you are going to need to defend yourself so I want you to have these"

She handed me a box and I opened it. It was a my own personal pair of... sais!

"They used to be mine, but I got new ones so I really want you to have these. The Japanese symbols say power, responsibility, and..." she paused, " love." I could tell she was replaying memories in her head. She was on the verge of crying and I didn't know what to say so I just stood there and let her take care of her problems. I didn't want to butt into her personal life.

I had to speak I hated the silence and I hated seeing her sad. "Thanks, thanks a lot. I love them so much, but is there anything different about them? I mean why, how did you get knew ones?"

"Before I was a fighter there was a guy, Matt Murdock. I was in love with him. I visited him recently and well he gave me these."

"Wait... he knows that your like a well you know"

"He knows a lot about me, and I know a lot about him. Things happened the night I died I I..." she was holding in tears, I could tell, "I died in his arms. Then after the whole adventure with you I went back to Hell's Kitchen, his home and my old home, and I saw him. We had many adventures together and he wanted to give me a gift. It was a new pair of sais." She flipped her hands and laid a pair of sais on the table. "These symbols say Life, Hope, and Heart. My life with him, the hope I will see him again, and the heart he gave back to me." She tried not to cry but I could tell she needed help so I said something well I don't know nice.

"He sounds cool. A guy not afraid of action. Sounds hot."

She chuckled a little, "You have no idea."

Then dad walked in with a gun and shot at us. AT US! Elektra grabbed me and threw us to the ground. She ran to him and punched him. He ducked and kicked her in the head with all his might. She was obviously unconscious. I grabbed my two sais and tried to talk to him.

"Dad what the hell are you doing. I'm your daughter!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he ran at me with the barrel and it hit me in the head.

"Ah crap!" I grabbed my sai and threw it so the handle would hit him and not the blade. It hit him in the side of a face and a mask came of.

I gasped and my jaw dropped. "No, no it can't be your dead, your dead!" I screamed. I thought I was dreaming. I hoped I was dreaming.

A response came, "Death can be strange because according to our last meeting both of us are dead. Yet here we are!


	3. A glimpse of the future

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They are property of Marvel Enterprises.**

I stuttered, "How, how, how..." I couldn't speak the suspense was killing me.

"How can I be alive? I was wondering the same about you? I mean didn't you die?"

It was, it was, my nightmare. I could see the big scar in the middle of her face where Elektra hit her. I couldn't believe it. It was my murderer! I got my sai ready and ran at her. I saw her lips move getting ready to kiss. I jumped and grabbed the chandeliar so her blow wouldn't hit me. I let go and landed on the steps. She blew at the steps, the molded, and broke beneath my feet. I fell and pretended to be unconscious.

"Game over. Just like before. I win." she said. "Now to finish the bitch who killed me." She turned around and walked up to kiss her.

I stood up and threw my sai and it caught her shirt and pinned her to the wall. I picked up my other one and pointed it at her.

"This time I'll be the one to kill you." I said.

"Isn't that a little over-the-top for a thirteen year old. How about this, we meet tommorow no help from Elektra and no help from The Hand."

"Where do we meet."

"You'll know when you know." Then just like that she disappeared.

"Elektra? Elektra please tell me your okay. Come on wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she sat up really fast.

"You can't do it Abby you can't fight Typhoid."

"Why not."

"She is stronger than ever and you are only thirteen. I saw the future. You were really hurt."

"You saw the future?"

"Yes"

"Where are we fighting."

"I can't tell let me picture it out... gasp no, no, no. I can't go back not again."

"What, where I don't understand."

"Hel, Hel, Hel, Hell's Kitchen!"

"You mean the place where you used to live."

"And where I died"

"Well at least you get to see your dream guy."

"Well, actually I kinda, sorta..."

"What?"

"He still thinks I'm dead."

I was a little surprised but than I said, "well he'll be happy to see your alive!"

"That's the problem," she seemed scared. "If you, me, and, Typhoid can come back to life than my killer can do just the same!"

"Oh well that can't be good."

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LOT MORE ACTION. REVIEW!**


End file.
